


gunpoint

by mxrvel13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Villain Quentin Beck, also this wasn’t written as starker but you could see it that way if you want, this is a lil dark so PLEASE heed the warnings in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Mysterio’s latest attempt to destroy Tony Stark involves destroying his apprentice.





	gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: drugging, also suicide is a very strong theme here. if you aren’t sure if you can handle it you can go down to the end notes to see a more detailed warning with spoilers
> 
> written for day 5 of whumptober, for the prompt “gunpoint”

Peter flinched as the gun was pressed harder against the back of his skull. “Please, Quentin, you don’t have to-“

“Do as I said, Peter, or I’ll have to take drastic measures.”

Peter’s hands shook as he picked up the phone, and he heard Quentin take a step away. He wanted to fight the sluggishness taking over his mind, fight the fatigue making his limbs heavy, but he  _ couldn’t _ . Whatever Quentin had given him made sure he couldn’t fight. He opened the camera, greeted by his own petrified expression. “Mr. Stark-“

“No-“ The gun was back, and Peter trembled harder. “Start over. Read the script exactly.”

Peter did, ending the last video and starting a new one while Mysterio stepped away again. “Tony, I’m...I’m sorry I failed you. You said once that I wasn’t ready to save the world, and you were right.” He felt himself tearing up, throat tightening against his will. “You said that if I was nothing without the suit, then I shouldn’t have it. It turns out that even with it, I’m still nothing. I can’t save the world. I can’t even save myself. I’m sorry.” He fought the urge to glance back at Beck. “Tell May I love her, and that it isn’t her fault.” He cut the video, and handed it back to Beck.

Beck nodded. “Great.” He said, tapping the screen a few times to send it before forcing his gun into Peter’s hand. “Now, just cooperate with me here.” He lifted the gun, beginning to point it toward Peter’s chin, and Peter realized (very belatedly) what he was doing.

“No!” He gasped out, resisting as best he could.

Whatever Beck had injected him with made him weaker, but he was still superhuman, and his strength with it in his system was the same as a fit sixteen year old’s. He and Beck grappled with the gun, Quentin trying to force it under his chin, and Peter trying desperately to point it literally anywhere else.

With it pointing straight up between them, Peter pulled the trigger as fast as he could, emptying the magazine into the ceiling.

“You fucking  _ brat _ !” Mysterio was instantly enraged, throwing the gun aside to tackle Peter forcefully. He snarled, Peter’s head cracking against the cement floor while he looked toward the windows. “Well, I guess a jump will do just as well.” Mysterio dragged the dazed Peter to his feet, tugging him violently toward the window. “Come on-“

Peter snapped out of it, and dug his heels in, palms pressing against either side of the window to prevent him coming through it. “No! No, Beck, please-“

Mysterio growled and kicked his knee in, making Peter’s lower half fall out the window. Peter turned to grip the window’s ledge instead, but he wasn’t sticking like normal, the adhesive feeling weak and barely there. He still clung desperately to the edge, eyes wide and afraid as he looked at the drop below and then back up at Mysterio. “Please, Quentin, please, you don’t have to do this.”

Mysterio grinned down at him. “But what would break Stark more easily than killing the superhero he took under his wing?” He chuckled menacingly, moving forward to step on Peter’s left hand, and Peter screamed and released his grip involuntarily. “Now, you little brat, time to-“

Mysterio was cut off by a repulsor blast to the chest, and Peter practically sobbed in relief as Iron Man flew up behind him, lifting him up and back inside.

They landed on the ground, and Peter sobbed. He was pretty sure Tony was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear it, mumbling a string of “I’m sorry”s and “thank you”s and curling into himself.

Tony eventually forced Peter to look at him, at some point apparently having stepped out of his suit. “Hey, you’re okay, Pete. You’re fine. Beck’s gone, you’re okay.”

Peter glanced over, seeing Mysterio slumped lifelessly against the far wall. He shuddered and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder, arms tightening around him. “Thank you, Tony. I’m sorry, he shouldn’t have gotten me, but he used his illusions and caught me off guard and-“

Tony hushed him, pulling Peter into his chest. “It’s not your fault, kid. What matters is you’re okay and you’re alive.” He looked over at the dead man, glaring at him even though he rationally knew there was no point. Beck wasn’t there anymore, that was just a corpse lying on the ground. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

Peter just nodded, eyes catching the gun on the floor and making him tremble even harder at the thought of just what could have happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> detailed TW: quentin forces peter to make a video apologizing for being a failure, then attempts to make him shoot himself to frame it as a suicide
> 
> actual end notes: yes i know i am a bastard and peter parker just deserves rest but the prompt was there and my brain took the wheel. i will say i did restrain myself because the original ending was far less happy


End file.
